Zootopia: To Find The One
by Oblivioux
Summary: Nick knows he likes Judy, but she doesn't know that. Judy knows she likes Nick, but he doesn't know that... at least, she's unsure. It would take all of the love in the world to bring these two back together after the Night Howlers return.
1. To Find The One

It has been a few months since the Night Howler case was solved, Just a month ago Nicholas P. Wilde finished his Police Academy training, after being suggested to join by a certain dumb bunny who was the first bunny in the police force. Though he has come to grow upon the job, and his ways as being a once con-artists are still with him, he made a great cop for Chief Bogo, since he knew where everyone was. As well as good locations for crimes to happen, so it was easy for him to check out and mark someone as suspicious and then his partner, Judy would follow them for a while until something happened.

But behind every joke that he made, every nickname he called Judy. The dumb bunny had a place in his heart that he unfathomably upheld with every step that he took along her side. He honestly liked the bunny, a lot. Judy made him realize many things about himself that he was so much more than just a sly-fox who was nothing more than what everyone wanted him to be. She made him realize that he was actually a really good person, with the ideology that no one could get to him, he made an absolutely brilliant officer out of Judy. Heck, he was almost as good as Judy was, then again she can have her bad-ass moments when it came the criminals.

While they were driving through downtown, Nick happened to look over at Judy for a second and it was almost like she was waiting for him to do that so she could strike a conversation with him. "Nick?" she first started, making the fox, who had his reflective shades on raise an eyebrow and continue to look at her. "Have you ever though about how life would be today if it wasn't for meeting each other?" she questioned

The fox smirked and made a snappy come back. "You mean if you never blackmailed me with that Carrot pen?" He snickered lightly and Judy looked over giving him a look before looking forward again.

"You know what I mean dumb-fox." She spoke and rolled her eyes.

Nick smiled at her and said "I have, a few times. I'd probably still be doing the Pawpsicle routine that I always dud." he spoke as he raised his reflective glasses onto his forehead, his emerald eyes looking around at the street, and then back at Judy again.

"Hm." Judy simply responded and chuckled lightly then.

"And Belleweather would still be mayor." Judy spoke then

"And you'd still be a carrot farmer." Nick spoke back and smirked again.

"Probably." Judy spoke and laughed softly and suddenly she saw a car in the distance flash through a red light. She looked at Nick and smirked, he saw it too and he flicked his shades back down and turned on the sirens.

Judy punched the car forward by stepping on the gas, and quickly rounding the corner as they took off in pursuit.

"This is Officer Wilde, We have a 510 in the southern area of the Downtown District. Vehicle appears to be a 1990's Nissan 300ZX, Red." He finished and then dispatch (Clawhauser) responded back. "10-4 upon that Officer Wilde, need any back up units?" the radio reported back, and Nick held the microphone up to his mouth again and said "One additional unit is all." He spoke and then placed the microphone for the radio back onto the radio.

"All available units in the Downtown area, respond Respond Code 3, One unit only needed. 1990 Nissan 300ZX, coloured red." Clawhauser then spoke and then another voice, deeper than Clawhausers responded.

"Officer McHorn. in pursuit respond, Code 3." He said and Nick watched the Nissan as it tried to evade them. But Judy was better than that. Nothing can really escape her vision, or her period. Especially with her bunny ears that could literally her a pin drop from half a mile away. Exaggerating of course, unless the city was absolutely quiet.

Though suddenly the car spun out of control as it passed through an intersection, and then Judy saw another car spinning in circles in the same direction. The driver of the Nissan hit a car at the intersection.

"10-83, 10-83! Impact at the intersection of 2nd and Main street!" Judy fumbling as she was saying into the radio before a responce came back. "10-4! Injuries reported?"

"Standby" Judy then responded as she skidded the car to a stop at the intersection.

Both Judy and Nick got out of the car. Judy went towards the Nissan as Nick went towards the other car that was hit.

As Judy got to the Nissan which was upside down, she didn't see the driver and she looked around. Suddenly shots began ringing out. Nick's ears fell flat the second the shots rang out "Judy!" He yelled out looking around for where she went. She went hiding the second the shots ranged out, but she was out of his view, and Nick got really worried suddenly.

"This is Officer Wilde, Shots fired." He spoke as he ran towards the Nissan, and then dove for cover as more shots rang out. Feeling something sharp hit his thigh as he landed and he yelped as it did getting up against the car.

Judy heard the Yelp, and then yelled out Nick's name "Nick!" To which Nick heard it, and looked around for it.

"Officer down!" Nick responded into the radio again, and Judy got really worried suddenly, and went looking for Nick through the streets carefully. She couldn't find the person who originally shot.

But she was worried about Nick a little too much, and suddenly another shot rang out and Judy instantly collapsed onto the ground in pain as a bully went right through her shoulder, breaking the bones she had right there.

More sirens came up suddenly, and McHorn and his Wolf partner came out and shot the suspect twice, since he was firing upon officers. The suspect, an Arctic fox, fell to the ground with a pretty satisfying thud to McHorn and the wolf as they came up to Nick and Judy, who wasn't far from Nick. But still out of Nick's view.

Nick was in better condition than Judy. The bullet kind of dug into Nick, but it was still like a graze. But for Judy, the bullet went right through her shoulder, and broke her collar bone, as well as nicked her shoulder blade. She was bleeding out currently, as the bullet also hit a blood vessel.

* * *

Later that day, while in the Hospital, Nick did not leave Judy's side for one minute. She was subdued on her way to the hospital and she went into surgery very quickly since she was loosing blood.

Once she was out, Nick stayed by her side the entire time, Her shoulder was repaired to the best of it's ability, the bleeding had stopped. But her shoulder was in a cast and wrapped up pretty good.

She woke slowly, looking around quietly at the white room. The only thing changing the contrasting colours of white was Nick's Red fur that was near her. He was resting his head on the bed, away from her. She smiled softly, but was still a bit sleepy. She placed her paw against his head, lightly stroking his red fur, and suddenly he snapped his head in her direction and quickly started smiling "Carrots!" He spoke up and gave her a half hug.

Judy was a bit surprised at the hug, but smiled softly and hugged him back with her one good arm.

"Thank god..." He spoke softly as he sat back down in the chair he was sitting in.

"What happened?" she questioned softly as she rubbed her head lightly.

"You were shot..." Nick responded a little bit more softer, but the Bunny heard him.

"No... you were shot." Judy responded.

"Hey dumb bunny.." Nick responded and uncovered her lightly showing the shoulder cast. "You were shot." he spoke and chuckled lightly.

"Oh.." She responded back and gave a nervous little chuckle and smiled at him.

"Yeah." He responded and smiled softly, and suddenly the door opened.

"Ahh. Ms. Hopps, I see you're finally awake." The Doctor that came in said as the door closed behind her.

Judy nodded softly and smiled at the Doctor.

"Your friend Mr. Wilde here didn't even leave your side since you got out of surgery. He cares a lot." The Doctor said, and Nick kind of gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away suddenly.

"Alright Ms. Hopps, First off, you need to be careful with your shoulder. So, you won't be able to do much with work until it heals properly. Which may take a few weeks." The Doctor first started, and Judy sighed. "Secondly, I haven't talked to your boss yet... So you should more than likely talk to him about what to do for the next few weeks while you're out." The Doctor then finally finished and Judy nodded.

"Thank you Doctor." Judy spoke lightly and sighed as the Doctor nodded and then left the room.

She sighed again after the Doctor left. She was going to be out of field work for a few weeks? That bullet may as well have hit her in the head then, because this was going to be a long few weeks... She looked at Nick, who was still looking away. She raised her eyebrow, not knowing what was with Nick just then. But she was getting really tired again, and started to close her eyes softly before finally she fell right back to sleep.


	2. Joking or Not?

**Authors Note**

 **Wow, It really surprises me how many people like this one, but not my other one which I have been working on for a while now, I really would love people to check out that one as well! Because I've been working at it for such a long time now (As in a week, but I have up to 5 weeks planned, along with a few extra for that Fanfiction universe) this is more of a side project for the days when I'm not updating the other Fanfiction.**

 **New Chapters every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday.**

 **So if you would please also check out that FanFiction, It's called Zootopia 2: Panda Town, it's about How first a school bus goes missing, but the help of a police academy student made them find the kids and driver before they were killed. And now they must figure out how to stop the panda, but it's not the panda they should be worried about. (Nick and Judy also get a love life in it as well, I just haven't used it much yet.)**

 **Anyways, let's get to Chapter 2 of this Story! I don't exactly know where to take it just yet. SOO Please send me a review giving me your ideas! Tell me what you wanna see! a Fanfiction driven by the Fans of the movie and the Fanfiction it's self!**

* * *

Judy's shoulder wasn't going to get better any time soon. At least two weeks... and she was stuck in the department, but the good thing was she was allowed to bring her laptop. And she took her time sitting with Benjamin Clawhauser. The chubby receptionist at the front desk of ZPD, Precinct One. Even though he is his stereotypical Doughnut loving cop, ever since the Night Howler incident Judy has become a pretty big part of the ZPD, and Clawhauser adored her. Not just because she was a cute bunny, even though she hates being stereotyped as cute. But there were exceptions to people in her life. Clawhauser, Nick...

Oh Nick... That stupid fox face, every time she sees him she want's to punch him. Natural Enemies, it gets to the best of them. Sly-fox. Dumb bunny. Even though she isn't a dumb bunny, she has proven her self to be quite the clever bunny. Nick even agrees to this, on some occasions. Though that sly-fox can simply joke around, call her nicknames, and mock her just about 24/7. He still had a place in her heart that was her own.

Though she couldn't think that way... Right now, Interspecies relationships were illegal in zootopia, and even though animals have been trying to set it free for the longest time, it's been difficult to do...

Wait a minute... Judy Hopps, the most known animal in Zootopia besides Gazelle... If she were too... NO, Not happening! She couldn't date Nick... could she...? She thought about it, though she did admitted one time to loving him, he didn't believe it.

* * *

 _She stomped on the brakes as they reached the light, the fox flinging forward onto the dash, his Pawpsicle sticking to his left eye._

 _He grunted a little bit at that fact she had stopped the car suddenly, just because he asked if all bunnies were bad drivers. "Sly-Bunny." Nick spoke_

 _"Dumb-Fox." She responded back with a smirk._

 _"You know you love me." He snapped back looking at her with a smirk._

 _"Do I know that?" She asked while looking at the top of the car to think about that, and then she looked at him "Yes. Yes I do."_

 _But Nick's smirk didn't fade, and she didn't think about the fact that she literally admitted to loving Nick, and he didn't even think she was telling the truth. She looked up, and watched the light as it turned green and then Flash drove by in a flash and she looked at Nick and he smirked turning on the sirens and they took off after Flash until he stopped._

* * *

Ahh, How good of a day that was. All too bad that Nick didn't believe her though...

She heard the radio at Clawhauser's desk. It was warning off a street racer in the Sahara. She simply shrugged her left shoulder, her only good shoulder. And then went back to her laptop on her lap so she could finish checking over her reports, and then over Nick's as well. His sloppy writing, barely punctual. Oh god, he is such a mess. But she couldn't say anything, because if she did he would make some sly comment back about how she is always self-righteous and a perfectionist at everything.

It would be funny if Chief Bogo started looking over reports, and then graded them based on quality. Because Nick would be fired for having a Grade: F on every single report ever.

The only issue she felt problematic was the fact that He didn't have to do a Night Howler report, because he wasn't an officer. Buut, She did drag him into the police department so he could sit down with her while she typed the report getting somewhat of both sides. Even though Nick groaned and moaned the entire time he was there. Tax Evasion wasn't something he wanted to go to jail for though.

Suddenly she perked her ear after earing a familiar voice call that he was going on break. "This is Officer Wilde, Code 7, 1.5 hours." He stated and then Clawhauser took note of this and responded "10-4 Wilde, Be off Code 7 at 2:30." He stated and then Clawhauser looked at Judy.

"Go on Judy. I know you're wanting to eat out with him." Clawhauser spoke and smiled softly. This Cheetah knew more than anything that Judy liked Nick, Especially because she told him about it... and the Cheetah was very supportive of the relationship, because well One. It's really cute. Just like when he first talked to Judy when she came in. He made the exact same words when she told him.

 _"Oh. Em. Goodness~"_

Then he started fan-girling over the two, and that really made her blush and look away. But Clawhauser was just being supportive.

Judy smiled at Clawhauser with the acknowledgement of going on break and she nodded. And It seemed like Wilde did have the idea about taking her out to lunch, because he was there no more than three minutes later to take her out to eat.

* * *

Since they were on Lunch Break together, Judy and Nick, She decided maybe she should talk about that incident before catching Flash going at 115mph... Maybe ask him what he thought after she said that she loved him.

Maybe he didn't realize she was being honest... Maybe there is more to everything than she honestly though.

Although with Nick, he had many different views. Sure he did like Judy a lot. But admitting that he liked a Prey, one that you know... they're natural enemies towards each other. But, it was difficult for him to figure out everything together... I guess time will tell before he would admit anything, especially his motto, _Don't let them see that they get to you_. He certainly wasn't going to let that change.. Even though this bunny changed his life for the better.

What's a con-artist anymore? Certainly not him. He grew completely past that phase, no longer a criminal. But a Police Officer catching criminals with the best partner in the world Judy Hopps.

"Nick?" Judy asked kind of shyly while they were in the middle of eating their food.

Nick looked up, raising an eyebrow at her "Carrots?" he responded back still looking at her.

Judy tried to place her next sentence as carefully as she could. She probably spent at least a minute thinking about it while Nick stared at her. Waiting for her to respond.

"Did... did you think I was joking about me loving you?" She asked slowly and carefully.

Nick froze then and there.


	3. Getting Answers

**Authors Note**

 **I don't really have much to say. Other than that this story will be updated on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays starting next week! This chapter is pretty short, but It's another cliff hanger to leave you hanging until Monday.**

* * *

As he stared at her frozen in time, the question kept repeating in his head, over and over, 'did... did you think I was joking about me loving you?' It was all he could think about. He became flustered as he looked into her lavender eyes that made her grey fur pop out more extravagantly. Thankfully his fur was red, and it made it difficult for a blush to come across his face, and be noticeable.

Judy raised her eyebrow at Nick as he stared at her. She began to wonder if she possibly rushed that question out. She lightly moved her shoulder. While it felt really stiff, and it hurt to move her shoulder, it made her relax a little bit. The tension was beginning to really hurt as she watched Nick as he tried to figure out an answer, or not really think, but more of freak out slightly.

He would have to answer eventually... but he though she was joking... until she asked the question... He thought for so long. What made him like her? What made her like him? Why did she ask that now? Should he even answer? He's just an ex con-artist that did exactly what the world saw him as, shifty, and untrustworthy. Just like his oath for the Junior Ranger Scouts, 'Brave, Loyal, Helpful, and trustworthy.' The world didn't see him as trustworthy, and those in Pack 914 saw he wasn't trustworthy either, especially since he was the only predator in the troop. Maybe he should've seen the muzzle coming for him that day.

Shaking those thoughts off, he began to wonder why he cared for Judy, or why He was extremely protective of her. Then again, he is protective of things he cares about the most, his mother, his father, Judy and the officers in the force. She is at the very tippy top of that very short list of items he could ever care about, because the city never cared about him.

His mother was god-knows where. His father... He didn't know either. He was abandoned when he was 12, and his parents never made a call after that. So he would never know if he would actually see them again, or if they're even alive.

Suddenly, Nick heard Judy tapping her foot lightly, it sped up and then slowed down quickly and Nick was back in his real senses and time felt like it was moving again.

"Nick?" Judy asked as Nick became very flustered. He was thinking too much, too many memories came back. All the time's he has been hurt. The times he has cared for others and they leave him behind, because he is a Fox he started to become much scarred.

Judy's ears soon went down as she watched Nick... He seemed to be freaking out after her question, and she became nervous that she might have just broken Nick's 4th wall.

Suddenly Nick quickly got up and took off out of the restaurant and down the street. Judy was caught off guard by his quickness and quickly ran out after him, and watched him round the corner down the street and she became very, very nervous then and there...

Did... did she just break Nick completely...?

She looked at her watch slowly, her ears staying down the entire time as Nick was not coming back around the corner. She grabbed their meals, wrapping his carefully, and wrapped hers carefully as well as she left the restaurant and got back into the car. She sighed softly after she closed the door, and her head fell into her paws and she sniffled lightly. Fearing Nick might actually be mad at her or angry... or... She didn't know...

* * *

Nick was really worried suddenly; his ears were pinned back as he rounded the corner. He didn't want to look. He became too flustered, something was wrong with him. He shouldn't have just abandoned her like that.

He loved her... and he didn't want to ruin a friendship they had worked so hard for. Predator and Prey, loving each other... the laws though... the laws... He sighed softly, not paying too much attention to his surroundings...

Once Nick had passed an alley way, a hooded figure slowly came out. In the figures hoof was a muzzle, and it smirked evily at Nick from behind as it slowly came up towards Nick.

Suddenly the figure began to spoke to Nick. "I... Nicholas Wilde, Promise to be Brave, Loyal, Helpful..." Nick froze as the speech was being recited to him and slowly turned around. "And trustworthy..." The figure finished.

Nick looked down at the muzzle and images started to return to him. He slowly began to back away, and the figure smirked at him.

"Trustworthy... Even though you're a FOX." The figure suddenly lashed at Nick, and pinned him to the ground. His screams being muffled by the muzzle that became latched onto his head. "You're even dumber than you look." The figure spoke again as the hood came undone and that revealed a Zebra.

The memories began to hurt as they flashed back and forth between realities, where he was struggling to get free of the Zebra, and back to the past, where he was trying to get free from the muzzle that was being placed on him. They hurt... they hurt so badly...

Nick shut his eyes as the memories kept coming back. Past and present clashing together... If only he hadn't of ran off from Judy when she asked if he thought she was joking about her loving him... because he did... Playful banter... not real love...

And Judy is in pain, not a lot. But some, with her shoulder still bandaged up. He began to worry about Judy, his protective instincts trying to kick in even though he was struggling to get free. The Zebra had muzzled him, and ended up cuffing him with his own cuffs.

He was scarred for his life now... Nick didn't know what to do. He kept his tears back. Never let them see that they get to you... never let them see that they get to you... never... NEVER. The words kept repeating in Nick's head as he was finally picked up off the ground and tossed into a van in the alley way.

Why him?

Why now?

When will the hellish nightmare finally end?

Junior Ranger Scouts, Pack 914... Brave, Loyal, Helpful, and Trustworthy.

That entire thing is a lie... They aren't loyal to new members, they aren't helpful, they're the opposite, and they're positively not Trustworthy. Brave? Brave to put a muzzle on the same fox twice... He swore he will kill that Zebra if it's the last thing he can do. This Zebra is not going to repeat history from Pack 914 again.


	4. MIA

**Authors Note**

 **Ayy! Surprise! I'm giving you a Friday update because the story is doing so well! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Judy got back to the precinct she noticed that Clawhauser was not at his desk for a moment. She raised an eyebrow at the idea, and slowly hopped behind the counter and instantly got onto his computer and looked at officers who were currently on the clock.

 _Bogo_  
 _Clawhauser_  
 _Mchorn_  
 _Fancine_  
 _Humps_  
 _Joe_  
 _Delgato_  
 _Wolford_  
 _Higgins_  
 _Anderson_  
 _Trunkaby_  
annnd, herself.

And plenty of other officers who are mostly just desk sitters. Nick wasn't on the list, he hasn't even returned to the precinct yet.

Suddenly, a tap on her shoulder made her jump as she looked over, her ears falling down behind her head as Clawhauser was staring at her, wondering what she was doing. "What-cha doin'?" He asked.

"Was seeing if Wilde has returned yet." Judy promptly responded as she hopped off his seat, at the chubby cheetah sat back down on it as Judy got onto the counter like she was before, and started to work again.

"Any specific reason to wonder why if he has returned yet?" Clawhauser then asked, and Judy looked over.

She didn't want to spoil anything... So she did her best to just act cool and seem like nothing went wrong, especially with Inter-species laws looming over her head... She didn't want Clawhauser to feel weird around her for liking a fox. "He just, ran off during Lunch." She tried to choose her words carefully, but began to worry if he would...

"Any reason why?" He then asked ...ask that question specifically. That was what worried Judy...

Judy thought for a moment, and then shrugged. Trying to keep her lying face down, which was hard enough to do already. Her ears were still down as she went back to her business.

* * *

Nick never even returned to the Precinct all day. Chief Bogo even called Judy to his office to discuss about his whereabouts. But when Judy didn't know. He simply sighed and let her go. He was probably trying to figure out just as much as to where Nick would be as well as she was... At least, maybe not at the extent that she was worrying about it.

When she went home, she just felt like falling onto bed. On her bad shoulder, so she could be in a lot of pain. Because right now, the only pain she felt was a gut wrenching pain within her chest, and her stomach. She had a really bad feeling that something bad had occurred to Nicholas.

"Come on Judith..." She spoke softly to her self as she sat on the bed. She was trying to calm her self, Nick would be fine. He's a tough, yet sly-fox. He could get out of any situation that was thrown at him.

Heck... if Nick just answered her instead of being a dumb fox, and running off. She probably would've asked him to stay the night as well... And right now, she felt rather lonely in life. Her dream goal was accomplish, now there had to be a new one, and Nick seemed like a pretty good goal to her...

Thankfully she was in a new apartment since the night howler case. A raise in salary is always dandy. Especially if it was getting away from those loud brothers that usually liked to fight every night, and could hear her whispering at night.

She laid on her soft bed, trying to relax now. But her mind was racing too much, and she slowly sighed before getting up and sitting in her chair that faced the window that had a nice view of the City Center. She could even see the police station, and she smiled very lightly because of that.

The chair seemed more comfortable than the bed right now as she watched the night life of the city come out. Distant police sirens, as well as many other things that brought the city of Zootopia to life.

If only she had Nick to hold onto so she could relax. Her shoulder was still killing her... Just a few more weeks, and she wouldn't have to worry about it.

Her apartment was pretty nice. Deep-red stained Wooden flooring, with tan textured panelings were in her bedroom. The doors were made out of dark oak wood, with golden looking paint, though it was not gold specifically. It was just made to look like it was gold.

In the living room, she had a nice TV placed on it's stand, with a couch in front of it. All the walls and flooring was the same through the house. Except for the Bathroom and kitchen, those had mostly white walls, with bluish black tiling. It was pretty cozy. Though with Nick not here, it seemed like it wasn't much of a cozy place anymore. Especially with Nick out in the city... all alone...

Who is she kidding? He's Nick! The damn fox is probably walking the streets quietly, maybe processing her question...

She looked at her phone, a picture of Her and Nick was on the lock screen. She was holding his neck while he took the picture. She smiled looking at Nick, and slowly unlocked her phone and then click on the call button for Nick's phone.

It rang. Nicks phone was still okay! Though suddenly it stopped ringing with no voice mail. Someone ended the call... She sighed for a second and then tried again but this time it went straight to voice mail.

"Great..." She spoke lightly as she tossed her phone onto the bed, and wrapped her arms around her legs, and sunk her head into her knees as she tried to keep back the tears. She felt like she really messed up, and now Nick won't even talk to her... Maybe she should address her feelings towards a Bunny like any other normal animal...

Even if she isn't any other normal animal... She's Judy Hopps... Jude the Dude... Carrots... She sighed again as the dam finally burst and she began to cry...

She ended up crying her self to sleep in that same chair... and by morning, she looked at the window lightly, squinting her eyes. Her cheeks felt stained with tears that she tried rubbing away.

* * *

On Friday morning, Judy had turned on her TV to listen to the news in the morning, but a more frightening story occurred to her.

"Good Morning Zootopia, It is currently 7:02 in the morning with breaking news." Started Peter Moosebridge

The female Snow Leopard then began to speak "That's right Peter. Local ZPD Law Enforcement officers put Officer Nicholas Piberious Wilde, the first Fox police officer in the city, under Missing in Action."

Judy perked her ears and looked at the TV.

"Last Monday, Officer Wilde was seen at the bugs-burger with his partner Judith Hopps. Witnesses say the officer left suddenly and without a trace he disappeared. ZPD has yet to respond." Peter finished off.

Judy lowered her ears then... now it's made official. Nick is missing... She shut off the TV right after Moosebridge had finished talking and she shook her head... No, This can not be going on anymore...

When she entered the office. The first thing she did was go straight to Chief Bogo. Nick will become her missing persons case. And she WILL find him, just like she did with the Night Howler Case. She will find him, without and certainty of doubt that she wouldn't find him. Even though her shoulder was still a little bit bad, she was not going to receive No as an answer. And She was pretty sure Chief Bogo knew this too.

When she walked into the office Chief Bogo looked at her and simply nodded. "Take the case, Hopps." He stated simply. He knew why she was there. And he was going to let her take the case.

She nodded. and smiled as she left closing the door behind her.


	5. Attempting to Escape

**Authors Notes**

 **Heyo everyone! This Chapter is set during the events of Chapter 4. It's what happens in Nick's area while Judy was at her apartment and such! Since I reached 100 followers, you get this one day in advance! Especially since it's also one week since this story started!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

With a thud on the ground that echoed through the warehouse, Nick was on the ground. He looked up at the Zebra, who in terms was looking back at him. The muzzle that was originally on him was still there, but the Zebra was about to take it off.

Nick was afraid to have the muzzle on him, but he was not going to let that show. He wasn't going to give the Zebra the satisfaction of scaring him twice.

This Zebra used to work with Bellweather before she was put into jail. He has plenty of shipments of Night Howler flowers, as well as a chemistry 'experiment' just like Doug from the day Nick and Judy stopped the entire issue.

This flower should not even be legal anywhere. Was one of the things Nick was thinking of as he looked at the flowers in the distance across from the warehouse. They make people go savage, feral; however you want to call it.

The Zebra finally decided to break the silence by crouching down at Nick and was being careful about taking the Muzzle off. Once done, Nick tried to snap at the Zebra, baring his teeth at him.

"Nuh-uh Mr. Bitey." the Zebra spoke and smirked.

Nick growled at the Zebra, and decided witty comments would be enough to piss off the Zebra. "Helpful and Trustworthy huh?" He smirked.

The Zebra raised an eyebrow "Come again?"

"The oath." Nick spoke again. "Not really working that Trustworthy gene aren't you."

"Hush it Nick." The Zebra replied coldly.

"Why don't you hush it Stripey." Nick spoke back just as coldly and the Zebra spoke then and there.

"I'll let you suffer for now." The Zebra spoke and looked at the muzzle. and just tossed it on the ground "I think two times is enough, but keep being mouthy and you'll have it back on." he finished and turned to walk away.

"Might as well put it back on, because all I'm going to do is complain the entire time." Nick said and gave the signature smirk off.

The Zebra stopped, and turned around looking at Nick. Nick raised an eyebrow at the Zebras actions, and then the Zebra came back to Nick crouching down to his level and said "The only reason you are alive right now, is because I want someone else. Not you. I could care less about you... Heck, I could even hang you and take that powerful little phone of yours and text Judy Hopps to come to this location." His response was very cold to Nick.

Nick simply watched the Zebra and raised an eyebrow at him again. "Oh. I though you were just keeping me for my good looks." He snickered at his own comment.

The Zebra stood up, and turned around to walk away. He needs to plan more before he could get Judy. It wouldn't be no simple task to lure a cop in. Even with her little 'boyfriend.' Eugh, such a strong word for an illegal interspecies relationship... Oh wait.. The Zebra began to smirk as he walked towards a hall way that was out of Nick's view. Once the Zebra was gone, Nick immediately went to work on how to escape... He was in his own cuffs. He must still have the key... He thought for a moment, and looked up at where the Zebra was, and didn't see anything. He sighed... If he were Judy... what would he do...

* * *

Late that night, he suddenly felt his phone going off. He looked around frantically as he did, and then once he realized where it was he tried to get it out of his pocket to tell Judy.

Once he did manage to do that, suddenly the Zebra was there and snatched Nick's phone. He looked at the image before pressing 'End' on the phone making the caller go straight to voicemail.

After that, the Zebra took the phone and walked into the middle of the warehouse and pulled out his gun and then looked at Nick and smirked.

The Zebra tossed the phone into the air and aimed his gun at it, and shot it. With the force, and caliber of the bullet that hit the phone, it shattered into two pieces and landed on the ground near Nick.

"No tracking you now, Nicholas." He spoke once again in a cold manner, and simply walked away.

It seemed like an eternity until he finally got sleep that night. The following morning, he felt restless, but also kind of relieved. The Zebra was nowhere to be found, and Nick could continue to figure out his escape plan. It took him a few moments to think until he slowly stood up and looked around. He didn't know the warehouse he was in, so he didn't know where exit doors were. And all of the windows were bordered up with black plywood that was more than likely nailed into the window frames.

He sighed softly, and sat back down. No point in trying to walk around and risk getting caught, he didn't want to lose privileges that were already given to him. He will figure it out eventually, even if it takes him a whole week to get out.

Though it took Nick some time to figure out what he would to. He began to notice that the Zebra was only keeping him as liability. There wasn't much of a care about him at all, it was all about someone else. Though Nick didn't know what that thing was...

Finally on Friday, Nick had grown tired of waiting. It was time for him to get out of the warehouse... He stood up slowly and looked around. He was still pawcuffed behind his back and he took the time to be careful about where he was walking, not wanting to make too many sounds.

He had discovered a door when the Zebra used it to leave one day, and that was the door he was going to use. After deciding on its location that is.

There were many hallways, though he couldn't figure out where exactly the door was. Thankfully he had night vision so he could see into the dark. That makes things easier for him.

Nick felt like he was walking in circles after a while. The same things kept showing up, and he was beginning to become worried. If he ended up running into the Zebra, that could be a bad day for him.

There was a moment where Nick felt like he was at the end of a long tunnel with a light at the end of it. Though this light was really small. The door! He quickly started running to it and slid to a stop right at where the end was, and slowly pushed on it, but it didn't move. So he decided to pull and it began to move.

He perked his ears as it did, and slowly got the door open more as he slid out, seeing that he was indeed outside. In a shipyard. Oh great, this will be a fun day getting across the city to the precinct.

His uniform was dirty, many dirt stains were all over it, and a few areas that were red due to the steel column that he was against that was rusting. His wrists strained badly due to the cuffs. He was hungry, and quite the bit thirsty... Oh god, how close was he to dehydration? He didn't even think about that.

He suddenly flicked his ear, and looked up seeing the Zebra running at him with a knife at hand. Nick panicked and suddenly ducked out of the way, the Zebra trying to slice down at him, but missed.

Nick turned around quickly looking at the Zebra. He was just about to fight someone while still handcuffed.


	6. Fighting with Handcuffs

**Authors Notes**

 **Hey everyone! I want to say that starting today, Chapters are going to be shorter, BUT this is to preserve the story for a longer time. But this also means there might be more detail within the chapters such as example here. Then again, This also was just a fight scene without much need of dialog until the end. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Nick stared intently at the Zebra. He was trying to plan out every possible combination of moves as quickly as possible, trying to outsmart the Zebra any way that he can. Maybe he could do something a little less, animane (humane)... Choke him out? Stop this from continuing again? No, not possible. He wouldn't get close enough. Even being a cop, he wouldn't be able to get close enough. Not with that Knife the Zebra has in his hoofs.

While Nick was still pondering about his movements to trick the Zebra, he then realized that the animal was coming at him sticking the knife into the air like he was going hit Nick like the knife was an axe. The first thing Nick thought about doing was to put his hands into the air, using the chain of the cuffs to block the knife. Though as the Knife came down, and he stuck the chain in the air, tightened completely as he kept his wrists apart from each other.

He backed away after the knife came down, but he noticed that his wrists were way farther apart now. As soon as the knife hit the chain had broken apart right where the knife was. It had to of been a sharp knife for it to break the chain in one hit, but it did anyways.

Looking at his two cuffed wrists that were free to move, the chain lightly hitting his paws as he breathed softly where he was and the Zebra looked at him, getting a little more worried now since the chain broke.

Nick soon slowly smirked since he was now free of the cuffs and he could do whatever he so pleased with the zebra. Though now choking him out on the ground was no longer feasible. Nick then decided to go on the offensive side and ran at the Zebra, first kicking him in the leg, which made him fall back quickly, and then Nick started throwing punches wherever he could at the Zebra.

While there were a few punches though, Nick decided to give the Zebra one final blow to the head that will knock him out. He raised his paw into the air in the form of a fist, although as his fist came down on the Zebra, the Zebra had raised the knife at Nick and ended up cutting deep, straight to the bone, on Nick's arm. Though he yelped with pain, he still hit the Zebra hard on the head.

The Zebra was disoriented, but not out. Nick went to hold his arm, the blood coming quickly through his paw as he tried his best to hold the stinging sensation that was currently on his arm as he backed away. It hurt so much, but couldn't have hurt as much as the Zebra did to him before he was kidnapped more than a week ago.

The Zebra was still going to fight. Nick wasn't going to give up now... but he had too. He would lose too much blood too quickly. He had to run now. He quickly ran off, leaving the Zebra on the ground disoriented as Nick made his way to a major road in the warehouse district and began to make his way towards the City roads. Hopefully someone would come by and notice him. He was still in his uniform, even though it's been stained in different colours of Brown, red, and some forms of white. It doesn't help that he is bleeding now, and he could feel himself getting weak as time progressed.

As Nick walked down the road trying to find a car that would stop to help him out, he looked towards the City of Zootopia, "Please be looking for me Judy…" He stated softly as he soon heard an approaching car. He tried his best to wave it down, and the car did end up stopping.

Nick came up to the window of the car just as it was rolling down. It was Kevin, Mr. Big's polar bear body guard.

It was at least someone he knew, Nick was grateful for that. He looked at Kevin for just a moment and said "Sorry for the unpleasantries, Kevin. But I think I need to be at a Hospital right now." Nick stated, as he let go of his arm. The fur right there was coated in blood, making his already red fur look darker than usual. Some droplets of blood fell to the ground, in almost a quick stream and he quickly held his arm once again.

Kevin looked right at the wound, and wasted no time to get the door unlocked and opened for Nick to get into. Though Nick tried his best to keep blood out of the car, Kevin knew that it would be bad if he didn't bring Nick to the hospital right now. Nick got into the car, he didn't even place a seatbelt on, he was only focusing on his cut, and he was slowly beginning to feel weak as time went on.

Suddenly, the Zebra stumbled around the corner and looked at Nick and Kevin. "Go, go, GO!" Nick quickly ordered and Kevin punched the gas and the car lurched forward and took off down the street away from the Zebra, who tried to throw the knife at the car, it hit the back windshield but didn't break it and the Knife slid off the car as they continued to speed up. Escaping the entire area of the warehouse district in a matter of a minute.


	7. Thank You Kevin

**Authors Note**

 **Hey guys! Like I stated before, Chapters are going to become shorter so you guys have more enjoyment over time instead of this story ending quickly. Especially because I still don't know how this is all going to work out in the end. But still, Enjoy anyways!**

* * *

Nick hardly knew what time it was. Honestly, he was slowly starting to slip between reality and dream. The blood loss within his arm was getting really bad, most of his lower uniform was starting to stain with red from the way he was holding his arm. He can lightly hear Kevin's booming deep voice calling to him.

"Come on Nick, Stay with me Fox." He stated shaking Nicks leg as he started speeding up down the road, completely missing intersections red lights and gunning it down the street while cars all over the place here honking at him.

Though a new sound, that Nick was all familiar with started ringing. The sound of sirens. Officer Delgato was paroling this area when he noticed the speeder and ended up catching up to them.

.

"This is Officer Delgato we got a 510, Currently Code 3 through Central Business District, Southbound on Main Street." He stated over the radio and then continued "Car is a White Limousine, Licence Plate 29THD03" he finished.

To Judy Hopps, that licence plate was all too familiar. She then turned on her siren as she was actually a bit close and said. "Officer Hopps, 10-4, In pursuit Code 3, Secondary." She had to know why Mr. Big's vehicle was speeding through the central business district.

.

Kevin kept the pace up, not slowing down for anything. No cop will stop him from saving a cop's life, and he knew he wouldn't get a ticket for traffic violations if he saved Nick. All the way down Main street with two cop cars behind him he kept up the pace to the hospital. It was almost like he had an escort, even though the police were trying to stop him.

It probably took another two minutes before Kevin could finally see the hospital. Nick was barely even there, he looked pale even on his fur. He looked like he was high and he was slowly loosing his strength to keep his arms up.

Kevin placed his hand on Nick's chest as he turned the Limo sharply into the hospital parking lot, he pulled right up to the emergency, and even though Officer Delgato came at Kevin quickly, Kevin was more quicker to get the reason upon why he was speeding as he pulled Nick out of the car and quickly tried to get someone "Hey! Doctor! Help me out!" He yelled out, and Officer Delgato quickly recognized the fox, and Judy was the last person to see as she came around the car

"Nick!" She yelled out as Delgato quickly grabbed Nick's hind legs and Kevin holding him carefully as the Doctors brought a stretcher over and they placed him on top of it.

"He's lost a LOT of blood." Kevin noted, and the Doctors nodded in response and Nick was quickly taken into the hospital.

Delgato and Kevin looked at each other and then Kevin spoke "So, am I still in trouble officer?"

Judy looked at Kevin and said "No. Delgato. He isn't in trouble." Judy noted and the wolf looked at Judy with a nod, and then headed to his car quickly.

"Suspect entered the Hospital. The Suspect found Officer Wilde badly injured." He spoke over the radio and before Clawhauser could even respond Chief Bogo came over the radio.

"He is no longer a suspect, but a valuable helper, and possible witness to what happened. Keep him there." He stated and Delgato responded "10-4 chief. 10-7, along with Officer Hopps." He then got out of the car and then talked to Judy and Kevin.

"This is still a Hospital, we need to get our cars out of this area and into the parking lot." He stated, Judy and Kevin nodded and proceed to get the vehicles out of the area. Though Kevin's needed a clean up from the hospital due to Nick's blood being all over the passenger seat.


	8. It's All Your Fault

**Authors Note**

 **SURPRISE! I am so sorry I haven't written in a long time, I just lost all interest in writing but I am now back. and I'm really pleased to see that a lot of people really like the story, and were sad that I haven't been writing in a while. There is probably going to be a change of pace in the story as I try to figure out ideas for the rest of the chapters, as well as trying to figure out what I want to happen. In time though, I hope you all enjoy! (I'm still doing smaller chapters though)**

* * *

The beeping was light as Nick was steadily breathing on the hospital bed. Judy was in the white room as well as Delgato. They haven't left since arriving at the Hospital. Judy was more closer to Nick then Delgato was, since she was basically resting her head on the bed since Nick was still asleep and probably wouldn't notice this. Voices in her head constantly telling her,

 _It's your fault..._

 _It's all your fault..._

Her ears perked suddenly and her head lifted up as she looked at the door, hearing the door handle move to open. Delgato began looking at the door after the door was already opening. It was Chief Bogo, and he was coming in just to sit down. He didn't say anything to Delgato or Judy. He didn't even acknowledge that they were there either. He simply sat down and grabbed a newspaper off the table in the room and began to read it.

 _It's all your fault..._

Soon after that, a nurse came in just to check on Nick's things like the blood he was recieving, and the water bag. The nurse soon left after that. Leaving the four of them alone once more. Nick, Judy, Delgato and Chief Bogo. Nick was sleeping on the bed. Judy was resting her head on the same bed. Delgato and Chief Bogo were both reading something on the opposite side of the bed against the wall, at least that was if Chief Bogo wasn't busy listening to the radio.

 _It's your fault..._

Judy soon quickly got up, causing Chief Bogo and Delgato to look towards her as she quickly left the room and made her way out of the hospital, the voices continuing.

 _It's your fault,_

 _It's all your fault,_

 _You're the reason he is there,_

 _You're the reason he is hurt..._

Judy sat down outside of the hospital on a bench, surprisingly no media was at the hospital... _Thank god,_ is what she though as she sat quietly alone looking down at the concrete sidewalk that ran against the tall hospital building. She looked up to the city, seeing the shining iconic buildings that rose up from the horizon like a mountain, and she lightly smiled looking at it. But then the thoughts returned.

 _It's your fault..._

A storm was looming in the distance, one that was heavy enough to attract lightning. It could be seen even though it was at least two to three hours away from the city. Yet already people were beginning to prepare themselves for the worst. Judy thought for a moment as she watched the storm. It was going to hit by nightfall. She'll probably be home, watching the storm as it came through the city.

It was time to go home... She sighed and looked back at the Hospital before beginning to walk to her car. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day. Since Nick is in a Hospital. She would just have to relax and maybe a good night's sleep or something to help her out.


	9. Rainy Morning

_**Authors Note**_

 **Oh Hello there! I see you remembered about this story! I'm honestly sorry that I'm not really writing any more. I have decided that this is probably going to be the one story I finish for now, and then I'll try to finish my other two. As of right now. I'm trying to write more again, but it will be a little difficult. I'm doing short chapters still, but I believe I know what I want to do with this story now. And It's only going to get darker from here.**

 **I did leave a little cliffhanger at the end. Something will happen in Chapter 10! I can't wait to hear everyone's opinions about the return of me, Oblivioux!.**

 **I just want to say one thing though. I know that I've been away, and I'm trying my best to get chapters out. But PLEASE do not pressure me into writing more. I had one pm a while ago that demanded me to make a new chapter for Out of Town. Which I didn't like at all. I understand you guys like my stories, and my writing. But honestly, it was unnecessary to send me messages, and review like that. I am trying my best, I have been dealing with a lot of issues, including bullying, and people leaving me (when I was dating them) Which caused me to have a lot of problems mentally that I'm trying to work through even today... Please... please don't write like that to me anymore. I will get chapters out eventually. I know this story has been fun, as well as others. But it's bothering to people when you do that...**

 **Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

As the next morning arrived, the sky was greeted by a blanket of grey looming over the city. The storm that was one coming over night had hit the city of Zootopia, and was still steadily raining today. The sky was looking a depressing light grey, with rain steadily falling all over the city. No need for extra rain in the Rainforest District, Sahara Square was going to be mushy with all of it's sand. The City Center was going to be slippery with all of the rain on the roads.

Chief Bogo had given Judy a day off today, not due to what happened to Nick, but it was one of her regular days off. And it couldn't have come at a better time. Judy had awoken around nine in the morning. Her alarm was not going off, the only thing she can hear is her own breathing and rain drops hitting her one window and lightly falling down. The first thing she thought to herself. ' _It's all your fault..._ ' She sighed shaking her head and stood up off of her bed and onto the floor.

Judy needed to figure out who it was that took Nick, but not just that. Take him/her down. Who has grudges against Nick? Who would want to kidnap him, and also hurt him? These are just a few of the 1.4 billion questions that lurked in her mind.

"Maybe he is awake Judy..." She spoke outloud softly to herself and she looked at her door before sighing. She may as well go today as well.

Judy got herself ready, a pair of jeans, and a buttoned up shirt that was pink and white. She grabbed her keys, and then opened the door. Only to be greeted by the one and only Clawhauser. She took a step back, kind of surprised that he was even there. He was wearing his officer uniform still, but he was holding a box of doughnuts with him. A typical move really.

"Hi Clawhauser." She spoke with a smile, even though the smile was honestly hard to put up.

"Hey Judy." He responded kind of nervously as he looked around at her small apartment, and then looked back down at her. "I..I figured since I was on the way to the station that I would give you these." He spoke and handed her the doughnuts. "One or two might be missing though.." He spoke guiltly as he gave a small smile.

Judy took the box, looking at it for a moment and then looked back up at Clawhauser with a smile before hugging him lightly and Clawhauser patted her back. "Thank you Clawhauser." She said.

Clawhauser smiled before nodding off to head back down the hallway. Judy looked at the box and sighed softly as she shut her door and began to walk down the hall slightly behind Clawhauser as well.

 _'Maybe today will be a better day...'_ She thought... But it was only going to get worse from here.


	10. Prison Breakout

_**Authors Note**_

 _ **I'm being a little bipolar with this story, I know. But hey! I'm returning back to it! I spent some time working through the story seeing what I've already done, and continuing with it after!**_

 _ **So welcome back to To Find The One!**_

* * *

The rain was continuing lightly all over the city clouds rolled by, some light thunder flowed through the city. The Zebra that had once stabbed Nick just a day ago walked quietly in the streets, a hood covering his head as he neared the Zootopia Maximum Penitentiary (Zootopia Prison) The building full of prisoners was large, white, with a large fence around it surrounded by 5 watch towers.

As it was raining out, there were not that many guard patrolling the fence close by, and the prisoners were just released to go out side, some didn't go, but a few did. One of those, being former-mayor Belleweather. She looked up at the watch towers near her, and then looked forward beyond the fence to see the Zebra walking along near the fence. She smirked, he had finally come to get her. To break her out.

The Zebra had also looked up at the watch towers, he saw one of the guards looking at him and the guard yelled out "Move along!" The Zebra huffed at the guard. He then rolled his eyes and then quickly pulled a gun from his pockets and shot.

The Guard stood for a moment before collapsing on the side, in that amount of time. Belleweather and the Zebra met at the fence and the Zebra took a spray that eats away at metal quickly, shook the can, and began to spray the fence in a hole for Belleweather to escape through. At this point the Prison went on high alert, and the other watch towers started shooting at them, no shots landed on them though as the Zebra finished up his work on the fence and pulled the fence apart where he sprayed it and Belleweather quickly escape, and then the Zebra followed close behind as they took off into the forest and continued on afterwards.

No one was able to find them. The Police department went on high alert, since Judy was the one that arrested her, she was kept at the station, even if she wanted to go.

"Why. WHY, won't you let me find her?" Judy questioned harshly at Bogo.  
Bogo slammed his fist onto his desk and responded rather quickly "Because I don't want YOU to be gone as well!"  
Judy quickly let her ears fall and she looked away from him. "Oh.."

"Now then... I already have a few officers at Nick's bed just in case anything happens there, but you are to NOT go to him for now. Okay?" Bogo asked  
Judy did not respond.  
"OKAY?" He asked again getting impatient.  
"Okay..." She finally responded and sighed a little bit.

"I'll have you be able to go tomorrow. If he happens to wake up today then I'll let you know and you can head there." Bogo continued and Judy nodded. "Now you have paperwork to finish up from a few days ago, so take the time to finish it up." He told her, and she nodded before hopping off the seat and walking out of his office rather slowly.


	11. Fire, and Shot

As the night longed on for Judy, she returned to her apartment. Or at least, She attempted to do so. As she was nearing her building, she began to notice an orange glow that was growing by the moment. As she turned onto the street she lived on, she saw her building ingulfed in flames. No one was outside, not even police. not anyone she knew that was in the building. She quickly scrambled to get her phone to call 911.

"911 What's your emergency?" Called out the dispatcher  
"Hi, yes. This is Officer Hopps, there is a Fire at 7248 East Amphibian Drive." Judy spoke.  
"Alright, are there people inside the building?" the dispatcher questioned.  
Judy thought about that for a moment, and then looked near the building. "I.. I don't see anyone outside... but there is people that live there."  
"Alright. Just hang tight we will get people there." The dispatcher spoke, and then hung up after Judy heard that and she sighed softly sitting down on a near by bus-stop bench.

"Guess I'm not going to have a place to be tonight..." she spoke softly as she slumped her head on her hand that was resting on her knee as she awaited for the sirens to soon begin to approach her building and then eventually seeing 3 fire trucks, , 2 Ambulances, and 4 police cars showing up.

Bogo had sent 4 police cars when he heard the radio traffic due to it being Judy's home. He needed to know if it was directly related to the incident that happened earlier.

As Judy watched the scene for a moment, she decided to look forward and saw a shadow looking right at her. She squinted her eyes at the figure hoping to figure it out, when she soon saw a flash from that direction as well as the sound of a gun being fired. Then pain in her right shoulder afterwards as she clutched it quickly and fell to the ground. The officers that arrived quickly rushing over to her, some ended up even firing into the direction that it came from, a few of the officers went over the radio.

"10-71! 10-71! Officer down!" Delgato yelled out, as he had switched positions earlier from watching Nick to going out to check out Judy's apartment building.

Soon Bogo's voice returned to the radio. "Officer's name?"

"Hopps." Delgato returned hastly.

At Bogo's office, he quickly put his hand on his forehead and sighed loudly before hitting his Desk hard. "Dammit!" He spoke out loudly.

"10-45?" He then nervously asked, and soon Delgato returned.

"10-45 Bravo, sir." He stated, meaning that Judy was hit but still alive." That brought some weight off of Bogo's shoulders but he was still very worried. Judy was meant to be at the apartment so she would die via fire. If that didn't work, then they went to a Plan B to try to kill her, and they had terrible aim. All these thoughts went through Bogo's head.

Judy opened her eyes for once to see she was looking up at the sky. Her building was still on fire, and a few officers were standing over her as a few paramedics also arrived over to her to quickly check her out... She wished this nightmare was over. That Nick was okay, and she was okay. And they could just watch a movie or something and laugh at the sass they pull back towards each other.

She wished that she could lay with Nick to do stupid stuff together, Go out to eat, watch the stars move through the Sky. Head out of town even just to explore the world a little more. Wishing to love him unconditionally...

Wait... 

* * *

_**Authors Note**_

 _ **I know, You all probably hate me for like, never updating this. Trust me, I'm truly trying here to get posts out! Maybe you guys should send in ideas for where I should go? I know the basic idea, but I'd love to get some more filler in. I may have a few posts of just Police raids without Judy and Nick, Toss them out of the picture for a little bit.**_


	12. In The Hospital

"Is it done?" A familiar voice spoke out in the darkness of the Warehouse

"It is sir," responded a raspy voice as a gorilla stepped into the moonlight that shined into the warehouse.

A moment later the Zebra walked into the moonlight as well and shook the gorillas hand, speaking once more. "Good... good..." The Zebra smirked and looked up at the gorilla. "I hope to see you tomorrow... later afternoon." the Zebra began, with the gorilla raising an eyebrow. "I would love to do more work with you Tony." the Zebra then finished.

The gorilla thought for a second, and then nodded carefully. "I believe I'd love to do the same with you Vincent." Tony responded and smirked at the Zebra before turning around, and starting to walk away. "It wouldn't be the first time I've messed with Nick Wilde..." He spoke softly, but Vincent heard him.

"Same here..." Vincent spoke quietly, making sure Tony didn't hear him that time...

At this point, it was a game of cat and mouse. Running them out of their hiding spots, making sure they cannot get anywhere in life. Make their lives miserable. Destroy anything they love... Kill anyone that stands in their way. Their plan is going to become dark very quickly, and they will stop at nothing to make sure that happens...

* * *

Judy woke up in the early morning hours at the hospital, the first thing she looked at was the ceiling, and then over at the clock that she heard ticking... tick.. tock... tick.. tock... She slowly moved her violet eyes at the door to her room, and she noticed two officers outside, and then she saw one inside as well. But this one was actually not a officer, but the Chief of Police.. He was reading the paper, and had a fresh coffee sitting on the table next to him. His glasses were on him as he was reading the paper, and he made eye contact with Judy just about the same time as she looked at him.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." Bogo spoke softly and looked back down at his paper for a second, and then put it down on the table, making sure to fold it up so it was laying neatly on the table next to him. He grabbed his coffee and took a small sip before looking back at Judy again. She was wondering what to actually say to respond to that comment, there wasn't much to say...

"Looks like it would be right now," she responded sarcastically... the only way she could think to respond to the comment. Bogo huffed a bit and took one more sip before he stood up out of the seat he was in and began to walk towards the door.

"Nick woke up a little bit ago as well." he stated, and then heard a gasp of pain as Judy shot up and felt her right shoulder in pain from the bullet she took during the night. Bogo looked back at her and then said "He doesn't know. I was waiting for you to wake up before saying anything." Judy looked up at Bogo before looking at what was attached to her, and then Bogo spoke again, "I'll have the doctor come in to make sure everything is okay for you to move around and walk."

Judy, with a light nod laid back in her bed softly as she heard the door open, and then close after Bogo had walked out. The only thing she was hearing now was that clock again. Tick.. tock... tick.. tock... She grunted and wanted to throw something at it before it drove her insane... What felt like half an hour, which was really only a minute... A doctor opened the door, and Judy looked up at him. He was a wolf, who was looking at a clipboard with glasses on and then looked at Judy.

"Ms. Hopps, how are you then?" He asked with a very light british accent, and Judy simply shrugged her one shoulder. The Doctor had a light chuckle at that, and then walked over to her bed to see the monitors and check them all out before looking at Judy, she wasn't speaking much and the Doctor shrugged at that, used to some silent patients, and used to the talkative ones like Nick was...

Soon the doctor turned his body to Judy and started to take care of the wires attached to her. There wasn't many, other than an IV and the heart-monitors. Once it was out Judy looked over at the doctor and asked "Am I alright to get up?" She, was really calm surprisingly. The Doctor nodded once the heart monitor wires were off of her and she hopped off the bed quickly and went to the door.

She opened it, and the two officers look at her and they both pointed at the room two down from hers "He is in there," Higgens spoke to Judy and she nodded before walking down to there carefully... It was the first time that she would speak to Nick since everything happened... Everything was happening so fast, it felt like her life was falling apart now...

She opened the door when she went to the door that also had two officers next to it, and Bogo was actually in this room. As she opened the door, Bogo looked at her and then at Nick and said "Speaking of Judy... here she is." He stated and Bogo began to walk towards the door, walking around Judy as she started to go towards the bed carefully. Nick watched her for a second before smiling at her. "Glad to see you're not on a grill." He stated.

Judy rolled her eyes and fired back, "Really? I thought you'd be since you were set up for someone's fox dinner." Nick raised an eyebrow at her from her comment, and then they both started to smile before Judy hopped onto the bed, carefully making sure she was on the side as she embraced him with a hug, and Nick returned the favor.

Judy let go of Nick after what seemed like at least 5 minutes of just embracing each other before she looked into his eyes with a smile before looking down his body for a moment and then up at the tv in his room. It was talking about her house being on fire, and how she was shot, and then mentioned Nick being hurt as well. She sighed a bit before looking back at her "So much for taking time-off when summer came around." she spoke and Nick raised his eyebrow at her.

"You saying we're still not doing that?" Nick asked and Judy shrugged.  
"I don't know, It's up to Bogo at this point, we may end up starting that earlier at this point." Judy spoke and Nick instantly shook his head.  
"No. Not this time. I'm going right back at it after this." Nick spoke, his voice turning a bit harsh and Judy turned her head to him quickly and raised her eyebrow now.

"I know this person... He will stop at nothing, so he's going to end up in jail... Or i'll kill him myself, I don't really care." He spoke to her, his eyes seemed like fire and rage, wanting revenge. Judy kind of was a little bit worried at this, he seemed... Different, not like the same person...

She then spoke once more to him, "You can't do that though."  
"Why not?!" He shouted in anger at her, causing her ears to drop quickly. He noticed this, and sighed before looking away from her. "I'm sorry..." he spoke softly before looking back at Judy again, "I'm tired of living with this fear... It's over now. It's done, it's no longer happening anymore." He began and Judy looked at Nick perking her ears again. "No more muzzles, no more being treated like I'm literally the most useless animal in the entire city, or world for that matter."

"Nick... but you-"

"Hush." He spoke cutting her off quickly, and she dropped her ears again. "There will be no more of this now. Nothing will stop me from getting to him at this point. It's either him or me, and that will be the end of it." He finished off his rant and then looked away.

Judy was completely unsure of what to say and then looked at him again for a moment before hopping off the bed. "I'll leave you to your thoughts then..." she spoke softly and began to walk away to the door. Nick looked back at her, and put his ears back for a moment. He heard the door shut. It was soft, so she wasn't angry at him... but certainly could be upset... He sighed softly before laying his head back and looking up at the white ceiling before him. "Great..." he spoke softly... 

* * *

_**AN;**_

 _ **Okay, NOW i'm back in the game. Thanks to someone basically slapping a bit of sense into me. I spent a lot of time reading some fanfictions on another part of the site (HTTYD) and now I'm interested in operating To Find The One again. I will be making it a lot darker, very quickly. I'm already working at making a new attitude for Nick, I plan on making a more fierce attitude for Judy as well. This love will take a lot longer to work at now than I was thinking when I first started this. So bear with me, and you'll probably be mad at Nick and Judy for a long time soon. ;)**_


End file.
